


Worth It.

by metal_dog5



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_dog5/pseuds/metal_dog5
Summary: Prompt: Depressed, frightened Sanzo propositions Gojyo who reluctantly turns him down.Originally posted in theSaiyuki Kink Meme.





	Worth It.

There were days when Gojyo wondered if the journey was worth it. The latest mishap - no fuck it – travesty, had nearly killed Hakkai and Goku, and now he was left babysitting the stupid monk, watching him drink himself into oblivion.

Gojyo lit another cigarette, wondering if Sanzo was ready to be poured into bed. As much as the shitty monk got on his nerves, he understood all to well what Sanzo was going through. At least this time Sanzo had stayed to help instead of running away. The memory of that night still burned.

"Oi, Sanzo. You ready to head upstairs?"

Sanzo frowned at Gojyo as he attempted to push his seat back from the table. His over-exaggerated movements were fun to watch, but Gojyo knew better than to start laughing. "Come on, it'll be quicker if you let me help you." Much to his surprise, Sanzo allowed the arm draped over his shoulders to stay there.

They were at the top of the stairs when Sanzo stumbled, grabbing the front of Gojyo's shirt and pulling them both down. Before Gojyo had a chance to get back up, Sanzo was messily kissing him.

"Wha-?"

"Shut up," Sanzo growled as he tried again, this time putting his hand on Gojyo's groin and rubbing. "Don't make me tell you what I want."

Arousing as it was, Gojyo gently pushed Sanzo away. "Look, I'm flattered that you want me," he began, "but I don't think now's the right time."

Sanzo snorted, refusing to look at Gojyo.

"If you're serious about this, about having sex with me, then ask me when you're sober."

Without another word or a backwards glance Sanzo went to his room, the click of the lock engaging clearly audible. Gojyo shook his head and went to the room he was sharing with Hakkai and Goku, wondering which way Sanzo was going to take it. He'd find out soon enough.


End file.
